Dada la Casualidad
by Sakuracello08
Summary: Conocer a Uchiha Sasuke había sido tan sólo una casualidad... Dedicado a Marijf22 por su cumpleaños! :


**Título:** Dada la Casualidad.

**Personajes Principales:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

**Rating:** M. XD

**Capítulos:** Ni idea. X3

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es de mi propiedad y es original.

Tendrá Lemon así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.

Nombres propios y demás son utilizados sin fines de lucro exclusivamente para entretener al lector.

La historia está en primera persona, Sakura será la narradora.

UA y Ooc.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Lo siento Saku. –Me respondió como una de tantas veces-. Tengo ganas pero no tengo energía.

Y ahí sobre el colchón, quedé acostada mirando el techo de mi habitación, respondiendo un simple _"no hay problema"_ mientras mis ganas se hundían al igual que su peso al recostarse a mi lado. La noche acababa así, luego de haber pasado una tarde entre la cocina, la ducha y finalmente mi ropero, estaba nuevamente acostada e insatisfecha… Esa… _insatisfacción…_ era la palabra correcta con la que podía describir mi relación con aquel chico dormido placenteramente a mi lado ahora, mientras yo, me levantaba a buscar algo de ropa que ponerme… En esta ocasión, la ropa interior de encaje roja especial no había funcionado, al igual que el vibrador, que la ropa interior negra, las cintas para atarle a la cama, ni la sexy ropa blanca con la que me había colado dentro de la ducha para darle un show de camisetas mojadas de los intentos anteriores…

La ropa de encaje roja estaba funcionando bien al inicio… Nos besamos y se calentaron las cosas, por lo que sin perder tiempo terminamos en mi habitación, desnudándose para luego desnudarme con torpeza, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras acariciaba el resto de mi cuerpo. Miré su erección sin sentir ninguna vergüenza, _"hoy es el día"_, pasó por mi mente, feliz de que finalmente entre él y yo habría intimidad. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, y justo cuando mi cuerpo y mi mente se prepararon para recibirle, miré su miembro flácido en su mano, justo frente a mi entrada. Hasta ahí había llegado nuestra noche romántica…

Mis días continuaron como mi dulce rutina de siempre, entre la universidad y los ensayos para los coros a los que pertenecía, pero a pesar de mantenerme ocupada, mi mente no dejaba de darme una mala pasada y repasar aquel último episodio. ¿Qué rayos tenía de malo yo para que pasara eso? Si bien no era una modelo, tenía un buen cuerpo, era delgada, el cabello rosa ondulado hasta media espalda, ojos color esmeralda y además tenía gustos poco usuales entre las chicas: amante de los automóviles, máquinas, videojuegos y la música metal. Me iba bien en la universidad, tenía como pasatiempo el violoncello y la guitarra, además pronto cantaría una gran obra en uno de los más importantes teatros de Tokio… Entonces… _¿Qué estaba mal? _

Nara Shikamaru y yo nos conocíamos desde la preparatoria, habíamos sido grandes amigos desde entonces y a pesar de que ambos estábamos en universidades distintas, habíamos mantenido el contacto luego de que ambos nos fuéramos a vivir a lugares diferentes. Fue él quien hizo el papel de paño de lágrimas tantas veces cuando estábamos en preparatoria y fue él quien una vez llamó a mi celular avisándome de las audiciones para el coro al que él pertenecía.

-Es uno de tus grandes sueños cantar esa obra Saku. -Me decía del otro lado de la línea-. Tienes que audicionar, estoy seguro que pasarás la prueba.

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar para nosotros, nuestras conversaciones se fueron tornando cada vez más cariñosas, estábamos cada vez más pendiente uno del otro hasta que el día de tan esperada audición, me regaló una rosa frente a todos los presentes en la audición, tanto nuevos como antiguos coristas conocidos por él, pidiéndome que fuera su novia una vez acabada la noche. Y ahí comenzó nuestra relación, por supuesto, pasé la prueba, así que viajaba tres veces por semana a su ciudad para los ensayos por la noche de aquel coro, luego de mis clases de la universidad, era realmente muy cansado, pero él y la obra lo valía, pasábamos tiempo juntos antes de los ensayos y algunas veces yo me quedaba a dormir en su apartamento o por lo general, él en el mío.

La relación iba muy bien al inicio, Shikamaru era cariñoso y compartíamos muchas cosas en común. Fue al mes de iniciar nuestra relación que tocamos el tema de las pastillas anticonceptivas, si bien yo no era virgen, les tenía un poco de temor debido a que nunca las había usado. Consulté sobre del tema a mi mejor amiga Ino, quien por cierto, tiempo atrás había sido novia de Shikamaru antes de que ella, gracias a una beca se fuera del país a estudiar, ellos continuaron en contacto como amigos y mantuvieron una buena relación así que usé toda la confianza que le tenía y hablé sobre las pastillas con ella, se tomó el tiempo de explicarme su funcionamiento, todos los cuidados, los pros y los contras. Así que finalmente decidí usarlas… Y quizá fue ahí cuando inició el problema…

Anteriormente Shikamaru y yo habíamos tratado de tener intimidad pero él alegaba que los condones no habían funcionado, y que incluso le lastimaron por lo que optamos no hacerlo hasta no haber empezado con las pastillas. Pero una vez que les podíamos dar uso no lo hacíamos… Era bastante extraño que siempre que teníamos la oportunidad de hacerlo algo lo impedía, antes de que las cosas iniciaran entre nosotros, él siempre me contaba sus aventuras por lo que até la culpa a la mala suerte. Había tenido varias discusiones con él, no se preocupada de mis problemas de salud, se había vuelto un tanto egoísta con respecto a las cosas que compartíamos y no le daba importancia a las cosas que me eran realmente importantes, incluso era común que cancelara las citas para ir a mi apartamento. Nuestra relación se había estancado en sólo los ensayos y alguna que otra salida o visita.

Para ese tiempo mi relación con Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos celestes que pertenecía a mi universidad y al coro de esta se había fortalecido bastante. Naruto era un chico extrovertido, excéntrico, loco… Le gustaba hacer bromas y era bueno en cuando a chicas se trataba. Él había audicionado también para el coro en el que Shikamaru y yo estábamos pero se había salido, debido a que estaba con un curso bastante difícil en la universidad, por lo que me había encargado con una de sus sonrisas un par de entradas para en concierto.

Para aquel entonces ya estábamos en cursos de verano, por lo que estando a unos días del concierto, le llamé por teléfono para ir a entregarle las entradas a su habitación, él vivía en la residencia estudiantil al ser de una ciudad lejana. Luego de contestar entre risas la llamada y preguntarme si podía pasar ese mismo día, acepté y esperé a salir de mi clase para caminar despacio hacia aquel edificio que estaba un poco retirado de las demás instalaciones. Había tenido una discusión por teléfono con Shikamaru unas horas antes de iniciar mi clase, por lo que aquel día no tenía ánimo alguno, _ir a visitar a Naruto me caerá bien,_ pensé, al menos no tendría que llegar a mi solitario apartamento tan rápido.

Miré las entradas en mi mano y sonreí levemente, finalmente iba a poder realizar el sueño que desde años atrás cuando me inicié en el canto me había propuesto, esa obra en verdad significaba mucho para mí y sobre todo porque la cantaría en uno de los mejores y más reconocidos escenarios de Tokio, además también no la cantaría sola, Shikamaru estaría en el mismo escenario conmigo lo que le daba un plus a mi sueño. Guardé las entradas en mi mochila nuevamente y caminé hasta en portón frente a la residencia estudiantil para hombres.

Luego de unos minutos de haberle marcado para avisar que me encontraba fuera, Naruto salió de la entrada principal saludándome con una de sus típicas sonrisas e invitándome a pasar, así que acepté, necesitaba desahogar el nudo en la garganta que tenía debido a la discusión con Shikamaru y estaba segura de que Naruto me escucharía. Caminé a su lado dentro de la instalación mientras le contaba lo sucedido y él me daba su opinión leve en cada pausa, que no noté en qué momento nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de su habitación. Naruto abrió tranquilamente mientras yo seguía hablando hasta que noté la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Había un chico acostado sobre una de las camas de la habitación, el cuál se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de que los dos intercambiáramos un breve _hola_ antes de seguir cada uno en lo suyo.

Saqué las entradas de mi mochila entregándolas en las manos de Naruto al tiempo en que él me daba el dinero correspondiente. El otro chico en la habitación se levantó de la cama, acercándose un poco hacia nosotros.

-Mira teme. –le dijo Naruto mostrando las entradas.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó serio y sin darle mayor importancia.

-Son las entradas para un concierto. –respondió Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al joven por el cuello y lo acercaba más a él. –Saku te presento a Sasuke, mi novio…

Los tres quedamos en silencio sin reaccionar, yo sabía lo mujeriego de Naruto por lo que no me esperaba esa respuesta. El chico rápidamente se soltó del agarre y empujó a Naruto alejándolo de él, acomodándose la camiseta mientras que Naruto sólo reía, acercándose nuevamente a nosotros.

-Saku, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke. –Respondió Naruto entre risas-. No es mi novio, es un buen amigo de aquí de la universidad.

Fue entonces cuando le presté verdadera atención al chico frente a mí, tenía un buen cuerpo, era delgado y su piel era verdaderamente pálida, tenía el cabello azabache, corto y alborotado, además de unos profundos ojos de color negro enmarcados por unos lentes. Vestía unas zapatillas deportivas, un jeans y una camiseta bajo un abrigo. De repente sentí mis mejillas arder, aquel día yo tan sólo vestía unas zapatillas, un jeans desgastado y un abrigo, había salido de casa sin arreglar mi cabello y sin maquillaje debido a que no me sentía con el ánimo de hacerlo y por alguna extraña razón ahora me arrepentía de ello. El chico sonrió levemente levantando una de sus manos.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura. –respondí amable.

Sasuke se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama tirándose sobre ella mientras yo me quedé ahí de pie, Naruto me invitó a quedarme para mirar una película con ellos así que acepté mientras terminaba de contarle mi situación amorosa a Naruto aún bajo la presencia de Sasuke, ¿qué más daba? seguramente no volvería a verle, la universidad era bastante grande así que era probable que ni lo vería por los pasillos, por lo que decidí continuar. Sasuke sólo se quedaba en silencio con su celular en una de sus manos hasta que quizá yo dije algo de más que llevó al azabache a introducirse en la conversación.

-Los hombres son todos iguales. –Aludí sin pensar, sabía que era una creencia errónea pero aún así lo usaba sobre todo como un dicho nada más.

-No todos somos iguales. –Me respondió Sasuke serenamente, sin expresión alguna en tanto Naruto daba unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiéndonos continuar la pequeña discusión.

-Ah, lo siento. -Respondí entre herida y avergonzada, al parecer el chico se había tomado muy personal mi pequeño comentario, así que decidí delimitarlo-. Los hombres de Tokio son los que son iguales. –Aclaré triunfante, Shikamaru vivía en Tokio y él era el motivo por que el cual yo estaba molesta.

-Yo vivo en Tokio. –Respondió nuevamente Sasuke con ese aire de tranquilidad mirándome a los ojos. Yo en realidad me sentía cada vez más avergonzada, Naruto nos miraba perplejo, y yo en lugar de cerrar mi gran boca no quise perder y continué.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, los hombres de la Universidad de Meiji son iguales. -Sabía que con eso ya no habría problema, Shikamaru pertenecía a esa universidad y nosotros pertenecíamos a la Todai, finalmente la vergüenza acabaría con eso.

-Yo estuve en la Universidad de Meiji. –Contestó un poco más serio Sasuke, al parecer nuestro juego no le estaba haciendo gracia y la verdad a mí tampoco. Molesta y cansada de la situación decidí explotar, no importaba puesto que tan sólo habían sido un par de coincidencias, el destino no podía jugarme tan mala pasada, así que iba con todo por el todo, debido a como pudieron notar, yo no era precisamente de que quedarme callada.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Dije cansada de aquel juego de respuestas-. ¡Shikamaru es el problema!

Pude observar como Sasuke se ponía pálido en tanto sus ojos se habrían mucho más por la sorpresa, él se quedó callado y yo sonreí triunfante, finalmente la discusión había llegado a su fin, hasta que el azabache interrumpió mi momento de gloria…

-¿Nara Shikamaru? –Preguntó Sasuke-. ¿Conoces a Shikamaru?

-Es mi novio. –respondí de inmediato y sin pensar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos sin decir nada antes de que yo comenzara a gritar…

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

"_La vida no viene con instrucciones"_

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Hoy al ingresar a mi cuenta de fanfiction me he dado cuenta que la tenía abandonada desde hace dos años… _¡DOS AÑOS!_ Me había acostumbrado al hecho de entrar a leer una historia de vez en cuando y había olvidado ese sabor que se tiene al terminar de escribir un capítulo… De verdad mis sinceras disculpas por todo este tiempo de inactividad, aún me parece increíble que perdiera el impulso de escribir por tanto tiempo. Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas en dos años, todos esos momentos vividos y todas las nuevas personas que han entrado en mi vida, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, entenderé incluso si más de alguno de mis lectores me hubiera borrado de su página, tal período de ausencia no es fácil de perdonar, para los que aún continúan leyendo mis fics, se los agradezco de corazón y espero que al menos estos dos años me ayudaran a mejorar. Quisiera dedicar este nuevo fic Dada la casualidad a _**Marijf22**_ debido a su ¡cumpleaños! Lo siento nena, no podía aguantar las ganas de publicar XD pero ¡espero que te guste! Sin más, espero que disfrutaran del primer capítulo, espero traerles un nuevo capítulo muy pronto, como siempre los tomatazos son bien recibidos! Besos!


End file.
